


It’s On My List Too

by Finnijer



Series: The Lists [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (maybe it’s in a room with a door idk), Connor and Gavin fuck too, F/M, Female Reader, Fucking at work, Hank and Connor view each other as friends and colleagues just FYI, If you haven’t guessed, M/M, PWP, Self-Insert, Semi Public Sex, Sex at work, almost getting caught, dirty talking, fucking with your friends on the other side of a bookcase who are also fuckin, idk what else to tag this, is it voyeurism if you can’t see them, no Y/N usage, no beta we die like men, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: Hank asks you to meet him in an old file room at work to have a quickie. That quickie turns into an almost disaster when Connor and Gavin show up.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Female Reader, Hank Anderson/Reader
Series: The Lists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228766
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	It’s On My List Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago and never published it. But here it is! Please note the tags. Female reader so there are female parts described. As stated this wasn’t beta’d so apologies in advance. If I miss any tags please let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

You have no idea why Hank asked you to meet him in the old filing room in the back of the precinct. When you open the door, the room is dark. You wonder if Hank even remembered. 

“Hank?” 

You shut the door, walking in. It’s late and the sun is barely shining in through the dirty window. It doesn’t help the large bookcase full of old files is blocking most of it. You walk past it and jump when you see Hank leaning against an old desk. 

“You scared me!” He laughs at you. “That’s not funny.”

“Come here, kitten.”

Heat flares between your legs and there’s a tug in your lower abdomen. He hasn’t called you that in a while. You both have been busy the last two, three weeks; him with the increase in cases and you with online college courses. You’re suddenly aware of how long it’s been since you and him were alone together. 

“You keep talking like that, I might not keep my hands to myself.” You say and you walk to him. 

It’s brighter on this side; you can clearly see the smirk on Hank’s face when you reach him. He grabs you by your hips and pulls you to him. You can his bulge pressing against your stomach. 

“That’s the point, baby girl.”

One of his hands leaves your ass to pull you head to him so he can kiss you. You sigh when he leans in and his lips press against yours. Oh, you missed this. Your arms wraps around his neck, a hand going into his hair. 

You don’t care about his ponytail; his hair is long enough now the band doesn’t fall out as your fingers weave under it. As your lips move against his, his brings a hand up to your waist and under your shirt, stroking the skin where the top of your jeans end. You whimper, more heat flaring in between your legs. 

A faint noise sounding down the hall makes you jump. You pull away from him, suddenly aware that you’re at work still. You can’t be making out with your boyfriend at work. Hank doesn’t seem to share your concern, his mouth trailing down your jaw and neck. His hands tug on your jeans and you yelp. 

“We’re gonna get caught.” You whisper. 

“Not if you’re quiet.” 

_Fuck_. If you weren’t wet before, you are now. The idea is thrilling but panic inducing at the same time. This is something you can definitely add to your list. You don’t get a moment to ponder on it. Hank stops kissing you and is moving you both, turning you so you’re against the desk. 

“Be a good girl for me and try not to make too much noise.” He whispers to you. 

You nod. His hands are undoing your jeans and you just watch him, mouth partly open. He pushes them down with your underwear and they fall to your feet. This is really happening. He’s really going to fuck you at work. 

“I cleaned off the desk before you got here,” he says softly. 

The way he stares at you sends a pang to your stomach. Even in the light his pupils are blown. Oh, he wants you just as bad as you want him. You gasp as he lifts you by your thighs to sit you on the desk. Your flats, pants and underwear fall off onto the floor. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

You lean back on your hands and watch him undo his belt. The desk feels cold under you but maybe that’s just because your body is on fire. Your legs squeeze together when he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. The last time you wanted to fuck this bad was when you first fucked Hank. 

You almost tell him to skip the condom. 

You open your legs the second he rolls it onto his cock. In your haze you think about how you’re not prepared for Hank’s dick. Hank is huge and you’re nowhere near as wet as you should be to take him. On top of that, it’s been two weeks. This is going to hurt like a bitch. The cool air hits you however, and makes you forget about it. Hank grabs your thighs again after he drops his own pants to the floor, pulling you closer to the end of the desk. 

“Are you going to be a good girl, kitten?” He says, lining himself up with your entrance. “You’re not going to make too much noise, right?”

“Right.” You whisper to him, biting your lip. 

“That’s my girl.”

You gasp as he pushes into you slowly and you almost fall back on the desk. It’s only been two weeks but, _fuck_ you missed this. He waits once he bottoms out in you, giving you a moment to get yourself together. It hurts like you anticipated, but not enough to make you ask him to stop. His hands lift your legs from under your knees. He pushes them back and groans softly when he looks down at you, spread open with your bodies connected. He finally looks up to meet your eyes and you nod. 

That first slow thrust makes you yelp. You know you’re going to be sore tomorrow. You try to breathe through it. 

“Do I need to stop?” He whispers. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

He makes a face but keeps rocking into with slow thrusts while your body catches up with your mind. When you’re finally wet enough for him to move with some ease, Hank picks up the pace. Your eyes water as you bite the inside of your cheek. You want to moan. You want to tell him how good it feels. From the faces he’s making, you know you’re not the only one. 

You need to make this fast. Hank won’t cum unless you do first or you’re close to it. One reason he’s the best boyfriend you’ve ever had. You shift your weight and slide your hand down to touch yourself. He drops your leg and swats it away. 

“Hank,” your whispered protest comes out as a moan. 

“Just a little bit longer, baby.” He whispers back. “I want to feel you just a little longer.” 

You roll your eyes but don’t fight him. He picks your leg back-up and continues at his own pace. You try to be patient and not think about the fact you both could be caught any moment. You lean back on your elbows and just let yourself _feel_. 

You wish you weren’t tense. You want to relax on the desk and let Hank rail you until you can’t think or walk straight. Shit, that would be nice. You’re already going to be sore anyways. It would get you through the next week or two while he’s on overtime and you’re up to your ears in homework. 

You gasp when Hank drops your leg unexpectedly. His hand slides up your leg and you know what he’s doing. His slides his thumb onto your clit and starts rubbing tight, fast circles against you. You go back to biting your cheek to keep quiet. You sit back up, holding your one leg up by yourself as he moves faster. You’re almost there. 

Your eyes water again. You want to beg Hank to tell you to let go. You just want to hear him say it. You can hear him try to fight back breathing heavy and you realize you’re doing the same. Hank’s getting sporadic in his thrusts and _you’re almost there._

Then you hear voices in the hall. 

You both freeze and stare at each other. Your heart is pounding in your ears as the voices get closer and Hank shushes you. You hear the door handle and there is a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You’re eyes feel like they’re going to pop out of your head as the door opens. There are two males talking in hushed tones as the door closes. 

You are caught. 

You’re caught with your asshole boyfriend balls deep in you at work. Your life is ruined. You’re going to be known as the slut who couldn’t keep in her pants long enough to go home. You’re going to have to move to Canada now to escape the shame and embarrassment.

You suddenly realize who the voices belong to; your heartbeat pounds in your ears again. It’s Connor and Gavin. 

“What’s the point if dragging me in here? We can talk just as well out there.”

“I’m not arguing with you in the middle of the precinct, Gavin.” 

You hear Connor sigh. You and Hank just stare at each other uncertain of what to do. Hank is still in you. Moving to put clothes on now would cause a lot of noise, alerting Connor with his stupid ass android hearing. You look away so you can concentrate on what they’re saying. Hopefully they’ll be gone soon. 

“I’m not-“ Gavin huffs. “Of course you think this is an argument. This isn’t an argument Con. I’m _asking_ for you to take a break. You stay even after everyone goes home, and the night crew comes in. When’s the last time you went into low power mode?”

“I only require stasis for a minimum of three hours every seven days. You know this. It’s been four days since my last stasis. I can assure you, I’m fine.”

You cover your mouth to keep from shouting when Hank moves in you again unexpectedly. You glare at Hank who’s biting back laughter. You mouth ‘ _stop it’_ to him. He shrugs and rocks into you again. You mouth ‘ _I’m going to kill you_.’ He ignores you; he keeps making slow thrusts into you. 

You lost where Gavin and Connor are in their conversation. You cannot believe Hank decided he was going to fuck you with them right there. You’re mad but turned on at the same time. At least he’s going slow enough that there isn’t any noise from it. 

“I just want you to come home for a night, there I said it. I miss you, dumbass.” 

“Which is you politely saying you want me to fuck you.”

It takes everything in your power not to lose your shit. You bite your cheek and force yourself to breathe normally. This situation just got ten times more awkward. Even Hank stopped, looking at you with wide-eyes. His face is as flushed as yours feels. 

“That is _not_ what I meant.” 

“Gavin, I know you. Your eyes have been dilated slightly for two days now and your heart rate increases when you’re near me.”

“I told you to stop fucking scanning me, dickhead.” 

“You keep staring off and blushing when you see me. Nines is getting annoyed with your lack of concentration. He told me if I don’t fuck you soon, he was going to.”

“I’m gonna kill that tin can.” 

You refuse to look at Hank who, once again, decided he was going to start thrusting in you. It’s a shallow thrust; one you know Hank is doing on purpose. You both found out months ago he basically rubs your sweet spot that way. You hold your breath for a moment; there’s already pressure building in the pit of your stomach. 

“You shouldn’t kill Nines for telling me something I already know.”

You finally cut your eyes to Hank. The flush in his face is gone and he’s smirking at you. You refuse to come like this. Despite the pressure, you relax and regulate your breathing. Then Hank pulls back to hit your hard and you hips jerk. You’re killing him when this is over. There’s a thud against the wall and you jerk again, but this time in reaction to the noise. 

“Now if your done being a brat, I can give you what you want.” 

Connor’s words shoot right through you. Judging by the raised brow on Hank’s face, he felt you clench around him. Your whole upper body feels like it’s flush with embarrassment. If your mind wasn’t starting to get muddled from Hank’s dick rubbing your spot, you’d worry about what he thinks of you right now. 

“Con,” Gavin sounds breathy. 

You can hear them kissing now. Your head would hurt if it wasn’t so fried. Connor and Gavin are gonna fuck without knowing you and Hank are on the other side of the bookcase doing the same. This whole situation is surreal. 

“Con, everyone’s getting ready to leave. Someone will hear us.”

At least Gavin shares your sentiments. 

“They can’t hear us if you’re quiet.” 

You hear the shuffling of clothes. There’s a soft groan that makes you clench around Hank again. You hear Connor hum and Gavin gasp. Connor whispers just loud enough you can hear him. 

“You missed me, haven’t you baby?” 

There’s shuffling; Hank grabs your leg again, pushing them both back so he can rock into just a little further. He gives up his shallow thrusting. He’s rocking into you with force now. 

“Babe, don’t tease me,” Gavin whispers back. 

“You’ve been a brat. I’ll tease you all I want.” 

You fall back onto your elbows. If you made a noise you don’t care. You can just envision what’s happening on the other side of that bookcase. Connor’s probably got his hands around Gavin’s cock, stroking it slow. It’s filthy to be turned on by listening to your friends but _fuck_ it’s hot. 

“Con, please.” 

“Oh.” There’s a whimper that sounds like it comes from Gavin. “Someone’s been a bad boy. You’ve been fucking yourself. Look at how easy my fingers glide into you. There’s still lube from this morning. You miss me that much you couldn’t wait?”

_Holy shit._ Your hips jerk at that. Hank’s gripping your thighs tighter. You won’t look at him; Hank’s learning just how filthy you really are. 

“Fuck,” you hear Gavin groan. “Connor. I’m sorry.”

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, Detective. I should leave you here and tell you not to touch yourself. But you’d like that too much, wouldn’t you? That’s why you been a brat all day. You want me to punish you. I can do that.”

“No. Please, Con. Please don’t leave me like this. I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you.”

_Damn, Gavin._

Now this has always been on your list. You’ve never really talked to Hank about it. He sometimes treats you like a sub, but not enough to get you into that headspace. Your mind automatically supplements Hank for Connor. You can just imagine Hank saying that to you, threatening to pull out and leave you here frustrated. You’d beg just like Gavin. You want to touch yourself so bad. Hank’s cock is doing nothing but teasing you right now. Your neglected clit is nearly throbbing at this point. 

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you since you begged so nicely.”

You gasp at the same time Gavin does, and you hope they didn’t hear you. You’re pretty sure you almost came just then. You never expected _that_ out of Connor. When Gavin let’s out a soft groan you roll your hips without thinking. You hear a noise you think I comes from Hank with how soft it was. 

“Hush, baby,” Connor whispers. “Let’s make this quick. Then we can go home and I can fuck you proper.”

Someone scoffs. Probably Gavin. There is noise, more shuffling. You almost yell when the bookcase shakes. You hear a muffled groan that is closer than before. They’re going to fuck right beside you. Shit. 

“You gonna make me do all the work?” Gavin’s voice is muffled. 

“You’re the horny one.”

The noises coming from Connor and Gavin are soft but loud enough to mask the sound of Hank thrusting into you as you roll your hips. Thankfully the bookcase doesn’t shake as much. You can hear Gavin whispering nonsense; Connor keeps whispering filthy things that burn through you. Your mind flashes images at you; some of you and Hank, some of Connor and Gavin, and some you’re too embarrassed to focus on. They need to hurry up; you don’t know if you can be quiet much longer. You wonder how much longer Hank can hold off. His thrusts are starting to falter. 

“Connor,” Gavin groans. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

Your eyes widen and you tense. That shouldn’t hit you the way it does, and you’re suddenly reaching your peak fast. 

“You can do it, come for me Gav.”

You cover your mouth, Gavin cry masking your gasp. You say a thankful prayer you didn’t come from that. You’d never be able to look Hank in the face if you had. Hank stills in you. You glance at him to make sure he’s not done either, because if he is, you’re never letting him live it down. 

“I love you,” Connor whispers. You can only assume they kiss again from both of them humming. “You did good for me. Let’s get presentable and go home. Are you going to be okay until then?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.” There’s another kissing sound. “I love you too.”

You and Hank hold your breath as you both listen to the shuffle of clothing and zippers closing. You don’t hear them speak again. You both let out a sigh when you hear the door open and close, both sets of footsteps echoing down the hall. 

“Oh my god.” You say and lay all the way back onto the desk. “Fucking shit.” 

“Should have known Gavin was a freak.” Hank chuckles. 

You lift your head to scowl at Hank. He has room to talk. 

“Don’t look at me like that, kitten.” He rocks into you hard, making you gasp. “You surprised me. My baby girl’s a little freak too. You liked me fucking you with them right there. You made a lot a noise sweetheart; I think you wanted to get caught.”

“No,” you whine. Hank’s hitting all the right spots inside you again and you want to come so bad. 

“What was running through that pretty little head of yours? Did you think about Connor fucking you?”

“No.”

“I’m won’t be mad baby. I kind of like the idea of Connor fucking you while I watch.”

“Holy fuck.” 

Hank really just said that. He props one of your legs against his chest and moves his free hand to your clit. 

“Or did you think about fucking Gavin?”

“ _Hank_.” 

Oh that’s an image. Your mind flashes the nastiest vision of Gavin bent over this desk, you wearing a strap on buried deep in him. 

_And you like it._

Hank’s suddenly rocking in you again with shallow thrusts to rub that spot. Between his thumb and that, your not going to last much longer. 

“Then what was my dirty little kitten thinking about?”

“I thought about you.”

“Tell me.”

You sit up. Hank’s staring you down and there’s tears in your eyes because you’re so overstimulated. Hank stops touching you and you whine again. 

“Don’t be shy now, baby girl.” He whispers. “But keep it down, we’re still at work.”

“I, I thought about you telling me I’ve been a bad girl. I thought about you teasing me until I couldn’t take it.” Hank’s thumb is back on you and your rock against him. “I thought about me begging you to fuck me.”

“Jesus.”

You’re so close, tears are rolling down your cheeks. 

“Hank, please. Tell me I can come. Please?”

“Go on Kitten.” He whispers to you. “You’ve been so good for me.”

You try to choke back the moan, but it comes out, the sound cracking. He swirls his thumb just right and you cover your mouth. The knot in your stomach finally breaks. You come hard, your legs shaking and hips lifting; a crackled moan escaping your lips. 

“Oh, fuck baby,” Hank groans and looks down in between you. He chuckles at you. “Has it been that long you’re gonna gush for me?”

You try to catch your breath. You’re still pulsing around Hank when he starts to move faster, chasing his own high. There’s a wet sound and you finally understand what he meant. It’s not the first time Hank made you come this hard and it won’t be the last, you hope. He keeps rocking into you and an idea that crosses your mind. You swallow your pride; he _did_ tell you to not be shy. 

“You know what else I thought about?” He looks at you but doesn’t reply. “You were half right. I did think about them fucking me. But at the same time and you were watching.”

“Fuckin hell.” 

Hank drops your legs as he falls toward a little. He rocks in you two more times groaning, before stilling. That made him come. It seems he has a few new things on his list too. You’re actually pleased with yourself over it. Once he catches his breath, he looks up at you. He scowls when he sees your face because you’re grinning at him with your tongue between your teeth. 

“What’s wrong Lieutenant?” You ask innocently. “I thought you liked me being a freak.”

He grabs you around the waist to pull you close to him. He’s still inside you. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He whispers. He plants a kiss on your forehead. “You’re being awful sassy right now.”

“You gonna punish me Big Daddy?”

“I might later.” He pats your hips and pulls out of you. You try not to focus on how empty you feel. “We’ve been in here too fuckin long. Get your pants on and go out first.” 

You grab his shirt to pull him to you and kiss him. You keep it brief even though you want to kiss him until he’s hard again. Sliding off the desk, you blush with how wet it feels. 

“I’ll clean it up.” Hank whispers, noting your expression. 

You nod and grab your clothes off the floor. You’re slightly unbalanced by how weak your legs feel. The added sensation of feeling literally fucked open doesn’t help. You grab onto Hank once you straighten up. 

“You okay?”

“Just need a second.”

You get your bearings and you both dress quickly. You see him taking the condom off and tying it up out the corner of your eye. 

“Don’t leave that in here,” you say sternly while you button your jeans. 

“Of course I’m gonna leave it in here,” he replies sarcastically as he pulls up his own pants. “Let someone find it and fire us both after DNA is ran on it.”

“Hank, I’m just saying.” 

He pats your ass with his free hand. 

“Go on, get out of here. I’ll see you at home.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You round the bookcase and put your ear to the door. When you don’t hear anyone, you open it quickly and start heading down the hall. You make a straight line to the bathroom, hoping no one sees you walking funny to keep the wetness from soaking into your underwear. 

When you get to you office you start gathering your things. It’s past time to go. You grab your phone and notice two new text messages on you home screen. You open the first one from Gavin. 

Dipshit 4:58pm

_You tell anyone what you heard, I’ll tell everyone you and Hank’s biggest fantasy is me and Connor fucking you while Hank watches. You need to learn to whisper “kitten”.  
_

You flush. He knew you and Hank were there? You aren’t sure if you should be mad or turned on. He let Connor fuck him _knowing_ you were there. And he stayed to hear what you and Hank were saying after you thought they left. _Holy shit_. 

The second message is from Connor.

Con-Con 4:54pm

_You and Hank both are not very subtle. We heard you gasp when I was fucking Gavin. For future endeavors, I suggest finding another room. Gavin and I frequent that one. Gavin also informed me to tell you that you sound like a porn star and that “It’s kind of hot.”_   
  


They both knew. God, you hope they didn’t text Hank. Your face is going to be permanently red. You pause and look at your phone again. Did you read that right? Gavin and Connor _frequent_ that room? There’s apparently a lot you don’t know about Connor. Gavin you expect it. You’d even expect it from Carter; but Connor? 

Another message comes in making your phone vibrate. You look down and see it’s Hank. You start laughing when you read it. 

Big Daddy 5:10pm

_There’s money in the safe. Bail me out. I’m killing dipshit and his boyfriend._

You grab your bag, still laughing. You know he won’t do anything. Hank would have a hard time explaining to Fowler why he decked Gavin or Connor. You shoot him a text saying you’ll see him at home. 


End file.
